Snivviano/Leyendas
Los snivvianos eran una especie humanoide natal del planeta de Cadomai Prime. Algunas veces los llamaban Snaggletooths debido a sus mandíbulas salientes y cortos colmillos. Debido a que venían de un planeta de ambiente frío, la evolución les dio una piel gruesa en lugar de pelaje. Debido a sus hocicos descomunales, los snivvianos eran excelentes exploradores y rastreadores. La mayoría de los snivvianos elegían hablar Básico al igual que un margen diverso de lenguas secundarias. Algunos se rehusaban a dejar su lengua natal por razones simbólicas, subtextuales, o incluso por la moda. Historia Los snivvianos resistieron numerosas dificultades que se canalizaron en sus impresionantes obras artísticas. Después de ganar la habilidad de viajar por las estrellas, los snivvianos atrajeron la atención de los brutales esclavistas Thalassianos. La cultura snivviana fue casi destruida antes de que la República Galáctica descubriera la práctica y interviniera para proteger a los snivvianos. La protección se redujo durante los años posteriores, pero combinadas las fuerzas republicanas y snivvianas, mantenían a raya a las amenazas menores. Sociedad y cultura Los snivvianos estaban entre los más renombrados artistas y autores de la galaxia. Su planeta natal Cadomai Prime tenía temperaturas extremadamente frías y largos inviernos, obligando a los snivvianos vivir largos períodos de tiempo en cavernas subterráneas. Durante esos largos días, los snivvianos desarrollaban su talento artístico. Produjeron obras maestras en la holografía, la pintura, la escultura, la música y la palabra escrita, así como una forma cultural de arte única conocida como la transnovela. Aunque la tecnología finalmente disminuiría la necesidad de esta forma de hibernación, los snivvianos todavía sentía la necesidad biológica y cultural de continuar la tradición. Muchos snivvianos viajaron por toda la galaxia en el intento de vivir la vida de los sujetos de sus futuras obras artísticas, incluso cuando era peligroso. Los snivvianos tenían una reputación de tendencias sociópatas similares a los trandoshanos, y ellos trataban de controlar su genética con el fin de reducir esas tendencias. Cuando nacían varones gemelos, uno de ellos invariablemente mostraba rasgos de genio psicótico Snivvianos por la Galaxia Zutton fue un snivviano que fue visto en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en la ciudad de Mos Eisley de Tatooine durante la Era de la Rebelión. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 46: Destroyer, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * * *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 6'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' * * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Pirates and Privateers'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S) Categoría:Snivvianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior